30 Day Klaine Challenge
by harmony624
Summary: 30 one shots based off of the Tumblr OTP 30 Day challenge. Fluff/Smut a-plenty
1. Day 1: Hand Holding

OTP 30 Day Challenge

Day One: Holding Hands

Kurt giggled as Blaine grabbed his hand and pulled him towards his car. They had left the wedding early to go back to Blaine's empty house for the night. Blaine unlocked the back door and pulled Kurt into the car after him.

"I can't wait until my house." The curly haired boy said, surging forward to kiss the brunette.

They met halfway and mouths collided. Their teeth clacked together before they found a rhythm. Blaine pushed Kurt backwards into the seats. The taller gasped when his half hard cock brushed against Blaine's through their clothes.

Blaine pulled Kurt's tie over his head as Kurt began unbuttoning Blaine's dress shirt.

"Blaine, I want-I _need_-" Kurt gasped out.

The windows fogged against the cold night air outside. Blaine plunged his hand into Kurt's now unbuttoned pants and grasped his cock. Kurt gasped and moaned loudly as Blaine began to pump. Kurt threw his head back and the shorter began kissing his neck, rutting on Kurt's thigh.

"Ugh, Blaine. I've – oh fuck – missed you."

The shorter groaned and pressed his forehead against Kurt's chest, "I've missed you."

Kurt began to feel the all familiar tightening low in his stomach., "Blaine, I'm going t – _Blaine_." Kurt came across Blaine's hand. With a few more thrusts, Blaine reached release as well, the other boy's name escaping his lips.

The dark haired boy pulled his hand from the brunette's pants and reached to the floor to wipe his hand off on a discarded gym shirt.

Kurt wrapped one arm around Blaine's waist, and twined the finers of his other hand with Blaine's.

They lay in silence for a few minutes. "I love you." Kurt whispered.

"I love you." Blaine said, moving their clasped hands over Kurt's heart, "I never stopped."


	2. Day 2: Cuddling

OTP 30 Day Challenge

Day Two: Cuddling

Kurt wakes up to sun streaming through his window and onto his face. He groans and rolls over, only to find a curly haired hobbit residing next to him in the bed. Kurt rolls his eyes at the boy and watches his boyfriend sleep. Blaine takes deep breathes, a piece of the blanket covering them puffing towards and away from him as he does so.

Kurt takes time to admire his gorgeous boyfriend. His loose curls, his dark skin, and behind his closed eyelids, the most beautiful hazel eyes that Kurt has ever seen. He wonders briefly how he got so lucky. Kurt loves this man sleeping next to him. He would follow this man to the ends of the earth.

Kurt smiles and cards his fingers through the sleeping boy's hair. Blaine smiles in his sleep and snuggles closer. Kurt hums Teenage Dream under his breath and roles over onto his back, looking up at the ceiling and reclaiming the hand that had been in the other boy's locks.

Blaine opens his eyes and looks over at his boyfriend who has yet to notice that he has woken up. Blaine never understood how he managed to get so lucky, why Kurt had picked him that day on the stairs. He isn't complaining.

Blaine snuggles closer, resting his head on Kurt's chest, "Good morning." he says, placing a kiss to Kurt's soft skin.

Kurt returns a kiss to the top of Blaine's head and wraps his arms around his waist, "Good morning. How'd you sleep?"

"Never better."

The boys lay together in silence, placing kisses whenever the urge arises. They are content to lay in blissful silence, soaking in each other's warmth.

Only when Burt calls them down for a late lunch do they break away from each other. Just long enough to slide out of bed before their fingers entwine and they descend the stairs together.

When they finish lunch they curl together on the couch, still in pajamas, to watch tv. Burt only smiling at them before leaving to go back to the shop.

And that night when they retreat back to Kurt's bedroom, after they are spend and exhausted, sweaty and sated, they curl together. They fall into a blissful sleep, whispered names and "I love yous" still hanging in the air.


	3. Day 3: Gaming

OTP 30 Day Challenge

Day Three: Gaming/Watching a Movie

"DIE!" Kurt shouted loudly at the tv.

Puck laughed loudly and clicked the game controller madly. Blaine settled into the couch beside Kurt and rested his head on his boyfriend's shoulder. Finn looked, transfixed, at the tv, watching Kurt and Puck battle it out on the television.

Kurt pressed the "A" button repeatedly and Puck's character fell to the ground, "Ah ha!" The victor yelled.

"I was _so_ close too!" Puck said, head sagging back onto the couch, "Who's next?" He held the controller out.

Blaine reached over Kurt and plucked to controller out of Puck's hand. He placed a kiss to Kurt's cheek before settling back into his spot on the couch. He pressed "START" and the game began.

Blaine began pressing buttons. Kurt stared at the side of Blaine's face in shock, "You're going to play against _me_?" He said.

Blaine looked over and winked, "Yeah. I already killed you while you were oggling my face. Rematch?"

Kurt looked up to the screen and saw that indeed, Blaine had already killed Kurt's character. "Rematch."

This time, Kurt focused all of his attention on beating his boyfriend. He pounded the buttons and pushed Blaine over. He heard Puck cheering him on, and Finn cheering on Blaine.

The boys battled each other, Kurt pulling ahead. "No!" Blaine shouted as his character fell to the ground. Kurt looked smugly at his boyfriend and planted a kiss on this cheek, "Love you."

Blaine falls back against the arm of the couch, pouting, "Humph."

Puck laughed and pulled the controllers out of the boys' hands, throwing one to Finn.

Blaine snuggled back into Kurt's side, still pouting that he had lost. Kurt chuckled and rested his cheek on Blaine's curly locks. He tucks his legs up under him and places his hand on Blaine's thigh.

After a few minutes Blaine lifts his head and looks at Kurt. He rests his hand atop Kurt's and squeezed. The boys look at each other, a silent conversation passing between them.

Kurt jumps up, pulling Blaine with him, "We're going to, uhh...go watch a movie."

Puck yelled "Get some Hummel!" and Finn telling him to shut up at the two boys race up to the stairs to Kurt's room.


End file.
